Donne moi une chance
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Les sentiments de Dino après une soirée avec Kyoya et ses conséquences. Arrivera-t-il à faire parts de ses sentiments au gardien des nuages ? Song-fic.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano et la chanson " Donne moi une chance" à Grégoire.

**Note:** Donc voilà ma première song-fic, j'espère l'avoir réussis. Mais surtout je la dédie à Eric-Clutter car aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire ( spécialiste des songs-fics dont je n'ai pas voulu l'aide X). Alors en espérant que ça te plaise ^^. Sinon, bonne lecture~.

* * *

><p>J'étais assis, en train de me lamenter sur mon sort, dans un hôtel réserver aux Vongola, mais en temps que membre proche de la famille, j'avais le droit d'y séjourner. La raison de ma déprime ? Elle est tout bête: j'avais invité Hibari à sortir avec moi. Cette invitation n'était pas totalement innocente, elle avait un but cacher. Je voulais faire part de mes sentiments au gardien des nuages. Mais ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Non, Je ne m'étais pas ramasser lamentablement au restaurent ni ne m'étais cogner plusieurs fois contre des poteaux électrique sur le chemin. Je n'étais pas fou non plus, j'avais demandé à Romario de nous suivre discrètement pour éviter de me ridiculiser devant Hibari.<p>

_Comment faire pour se plaire ? On est de la même terre mais pas du même monde_

_Quel enfer de se taire mais comment se parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?_

Je faisais tout pour attirer l'attention d'Hibari mais mon élève n'était intéressé que par les combats. Ignorant totalement mes intentions à son égard. Peut-être somme nous trop différent: je suis un Boss mafieux et malgré son statut de gardien, Hibari n'est encore qu'un collégien.

_Rien ne sert des préjugés, des codes, des barrières_

Dés que j'ai vu pour la première fois le japonais, j'ai sentit mon cœur s'accélérer. Toutes les règles et les conventions du à ma position, je les aurais envoyé valser pour un simple sourire de sa part.

_Donne moi une chance, donne moi au moins un concours de circonstance_

_Donne moi une chance, donne moi au moins un doute une coïncidence_

Pendant cette soirée, j'avais tout fait pour obtenir une réaction d'Hibari. J'avais imaginé de multiples situations qui m'auraient permis d'espérer que le brun n'était pas complétement indifférent à mes approches. Un rougissement, un air légèrement gêné de la part de Kyoya. Quelque chose pour me donner de l'espoir.

_J'ai le corps qui t'appelles et le cœur qui te pense_

Quand on se bat, je ne désire qu'une chose: toucher sa peau pâle et l'étreindre. Mais je me retiens et à chaque fois, mon cœur se serre douloureusement quand je quitte le toit.

_Donne moi une chance, dans la foule infidèle accorde moi une danse_

_Donne moi une chance_

Une fois sortit du restaurent, on à du passer au milieu de la foule. Dans ce ballet de personne toute plus pressées les une que les autre, j'ai passé un bras autours de ses épaules. Il m'a froidement fusillé du regard et avec un sourire d'excuse, je l'ai lâché. Tu es vraiment impitoyable Kyoya, tu le sais ?

_On s'évite ça excite bien-sûr l'indifférence attise les envies_

_Tes regard qui s'égarent, on a beau le vouloir, l'autre nous l'interdit et on part._

Plus il me repousse, plus j'ai envie de lui. Qui à dit que j'étais masochiste ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne suis comme ça qu'avec lui. Je suis attiré par son corps comme un papillon par la lumière chatoyante d'une flamme qui pourtant est mortelle pour lui.

Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui et jusqu'à la dernière seconde j'ai hésité à le retenir. Mais trop tard, il était déjà parti. Mais...

_Mais dis moi on peut se revoir ? _

C'est pour ça que je suis bêtement entrain de fixer le plafond depuis maintenant deux heures. Parce que je veux le revoir, le toucher, l'embrasser. Enfin, faudrait-il déjà que j'aille lui avouer mes sentiments.

_Donne moi une chance, donne moi au moins un concours de circonstance_

_Donne moi une chance, donne moi au moins un doute une coïncidence_

Si seulement il pouvait s'intéresser un peu à moi. Ça me donnerait l'impression que je peux tenter ma chance avec Kyoya. Mais je n'ose pas aller lui demander. Ah ! Il est beau le chef des Cavallone qui a peur de se confesser !

_J'ai le corps qui t'appelle et le cœur qui te pense_

L'enlacer dans mes bras et l'embrasser langoureusement, c'est ce que je désire le plus. Il n'imagine pas à quel point il est au centre de mes pensées et de mes rêves. Même les plus honteux, je dois bien l'avouer.

_Donne moi une chance, dans la foule infidèle accorde moi une danse_

_Donne moi une chance_

J'allais saisir la moindre occasion qu'il laisserait échapper. Je serais toujours là pour lui dans ce cruel monde qu'est la mafia. Même si, il ne laissera jamais paraître ses doutes et ses peurs. Je ferais tout pour lui alors, Kyoya, laisses moi au moins espérer ne serais ce qu'un peu.

_Apprendre à se connaitre un jour un soir et si nos âmes s'attirent ne plus rien s'interdire. _

_Et puis voir, ce qu'on peut devenir._

Je ferais tout pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi mais sans jamais l'étouffer car je sais qu'il aime être libre, tel un nuage solitaire. Mais si jamais, ses sentiments devienne aussi fort que les miens alors plus rien ne m'empêchera de le faire mien et de lier nos corps et nos âmes.

_Comment faire pour te plaire ? On est de la même terre mais pas du même monde_

_Quel enfer de se taire et comment se parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde_

Je me lève et fais les cents pas dans ma chambre, le seul moyen d'attirer son attention c'est de me battre contre lui, les mots ne servent à rien et ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Mais je me pose une question silencieuse à chaque nouveau combat contre Kyoya: Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'est l'amour ?

_Rien ne sert des préjugés, des codes, des barrières_

Il n'a jamais du s'attarder sur ce genre de sentiments, plus occupé à faire respecter l'ordre dans ta ville bien aimée. Car pour lui, il n'y a que ça: le respect des règles.

_Donne moi une chance, donne moi au moins un concours de circonstance_

_Donne moi une chance, donne moi au moins un doute une coïncidence_

Qu'est ce que je suis bête ! Bien sûr qu'il ne fera jamais le premier pas, c'est Hibari Kyoya après tout. C'est moi qui dois prendre l'initiative et provoquer le changement. Car il ne baissera la barrière autour de son coeur que si je baisse la mienne d'abord, n'est ce pas ?

_J'ai le corps qui t'appelle et le cœur qui te pense_

J'appelle Romario pour qu'il m'emmène au collège. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis déjà sur son territoire. Je le vois et mon cœur s'emballe. Essayant de ne rien laissait paraître, sous le prétexte d'un combat, je le fais monter avec moi sur le toit.

_Donne moi une chance, dans la foule infidèle accorde moi une danse_

_Donne toi une chance  
><em>

Une fois sur le toit, tu m'attaques directement mais j'avais prévus le coup. Notre combat commence mais je n'ai plus envie de me contenter de ça maintenant. D'un coup rapide, je parviens à enrouler mon fouet autours de tes poignets. Tu me lances un regard noir mais je m'en fous. Aujourd'hui, j'allais tenter ma chance.

_Donne moi_

_Donne moi_

_Donne moi_

Avant que tu ne puisses réagir, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Un simple contact que je brise rapidement avant de te fixer droit dans les yeux. Et mon cœur loupe un battement: tu rougis légèrement.

Je l'avais mon signe ! Avec un sourire heureux, je me penche une nouvelle fois pour t'embrasser. J'approfondis le baiser alors que je te caresse les cheveux.

_Donne toi_

_Donne toi_

Tu tentes de mordre ma langue pour montrer ton désaccord mais tu ne te débat pas dans mes bras. Je finis par briser le baiser pour respirer et tu me lances un regard interrogateur avec une pointe de colère. Je te serre dans mes bras, m'enivrant du parfum de tes cheveux. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai voulus faire ça. Je finis par te murmurer à l'oreille:

-Buen compléano Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Voilà merci d'avoir lu ^^. Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et encore une fois: bonne anniversaire Eric ^^. See you again.<p> 


End file.
